Two in One
by vivikitty473
Summary: Feeling left out and untalented, Darek Eric did the unthinkable to get himself some alchemy. Now, with the horrble burden of dragging his brother into his selfish mess, its up to Derek to free them of the Payment. ((FMAB next generation, good chance i wont finish this ; ))


_I was always left out...alone...__**different...**_

The golden haired boy marked the last letter, smirking in satisfaction as he wiped his forehead, leaving a faint, white chalk line, "finally...finished!" he exclaimed, throwing the chalk to the side, and turning around.

_No one cared...no one was ever impressed..._

"Are you sure this is safe..?" the boy's twin stood at the middle of the circle, nervously fiddling with his fingers, sea green eyes wide with fear, "Human transmutation is outlawed! father lost his arm and leg because of this, and uncle Al lost his body! that could be us!" he said, trying to change his brother's mind one last time.

_no matter how much i tried, i was always lower..._

Golden eyes blazing, the first boy shook his head, walking up to stand beside his twin brother, "no one will know! we're doing this in a warehouse after all" he jerked his arm to their surroundings. A large, abandoned, slightly crumbling warehouse filled with crates and boxes containing who knows what , "Besides" the boy continued, smiling, "father and uncle were trying to bring back grandma, but all we're doing is sharing your power..." His golden eyes flickered with worry that his brother would back out "you'll share with me...right?"

_All I wanted was to be noticed...to be equal..._

The green eyed's boy hesitated briefly, before nodding, "Yes, ill do anything to help you, Derek" he said solemnly, making a fist and touching his heart, the twin's symbol for bravery and love.

Derek's eyes widened, then softened, "thanks, Dylan" he said, a word the proud boy rarely used as he made the same hand gesture.

"Ok, lets get started!" pulling out a knife, he pricked his finger, wincing slightly at the pain as he broke skin then handed it to his brother who, hesitating for a brief second, did the same. The two exchanged a glance before nodding and letting the blood drops fall from their fingers and into the circle before stepping back.

_If only I wasn't selfish...if only I'd backed out..._

Placing their hands on the marked lines at their feet, they activated the circle, making it glow with a bright, blue light.

Just as they did that, the warehouse door opened with a loud creak and a young, brown haired girl peeked in, "Derek...? Dylan...?" her eyes widened in horror at the sight, "No...NO! you idiots!" she screamed, pushing the door more so she could run in, but her voice and confidence was swept away as black shadows suddenly began forming at the edges of the circle.

The twins glanced around, their pupils growing smaller and smaller as a horrible, unexplainable instinct began to wash over them. The instinct? Run.

"B-brother...?"Dylan glanced at Derek, who's eyes were pinned on the center of the circle.

"W-what the...!" he exclaimed, cutting his sibling off as a giant line appeared, stretching from one end of the circle to the other.

The two boys screamed in terrified unison as the black line opened up, revealing a large eye with grey iris.

Shadowy hands erupted from the circle, making straight for the boys.

"Derek!"

"Dylan!"

"NO!" the girl, unable to move as her legs shook with fear, watched as the strange black hands latched onto her brothers. But, instead of grabbing them, whatever the hands touched suddenly vanished. She screamed as, piece by piece, limb by limb her younger brothers began to disappear.

_Derek stumbled, shocked to find himself in a strange, white world. Looking around, he froze, seeing a large, grey door behind him. It was elaborately decorated, showing some kind of tree root with many confusing words written here and there._

_Derek's golden eyes widened in shock as he realized were he was, "The portal of Truth..." he frowned, noticing that the door was cracked and smudged, as if left out in the rain for too long._

_**Well, if it isn't his son!**_

_Derek froze, his eyes wide. He turned around slowly, horrified to see a white, faceless figure sitting infront of him, cross legged and surrounded by writhing shadow._

_The strange thing smiled, its grin wide and threatening, __**Do you know who i am...?**_

_"T-Truth..." Derek whispered, taking a step back. It was Truth! the actual entity!_

_The figure frowned, showing disappointment without any face, __**Well, that's boring, its more fun when i shock you. **__It smiled again and shrugged, __**But i guess that's what i should expect, your father must've told you about me.**__ It frowned again, though this time it was from curiosity __**But, if you know about me, why did you do such a horrible taboo? Didn't your father tell you what happens when you activate the circle?**_

_Derek stiffened, suddenly realizeing that, if his father found out about what he and Dylan had done...He blinked, startled out of his thoughts as Truth burst out laughing._

_**Oh! I see! you wanted to have the power! you wanted to be noticed!**__ It smirked, clapping it's hands together, __**Well, now you'll get more than you bargained for...**_

_Derek blinked, wondering what it meant by that, when suddenly he could hear and feel the door behind him opening, the sound it made loud and ominous. "No..." Derek whispered as he turned around, seeing the large grey eye open and millions of shadow hands come out. Before he could run, the limbs rushed forward, grabbing him and pulling him into the door, into the eye, "noo!" he yelled, thrashing violently._

_Like a large timeline, images and words was all he could see as he was dragged through the darkness, "Noo!" Derek screamed, his mind filling with so much information, so many truths, he felt like he would explode! "Make it stop! I cant take it!" he begged, closing his eyes. But...he couldn't help a tingle of excitement. It was finally clear! he knew the truth!_

_The wind and the rushing and pulling suddenly stopped. Derek opened his eyes, seeing he was back in the white world, Truth still sitting in front of him. He felt dissapointment was over him. He, though it was painful, needed to know more! _

_**So? how was it? **__It____asked. Derek blinked, looking back at the door, "I...I get it now...I know how to get my own alchemy..." he turned back around, exited, "Please! You got to show it to me again!"_

_Truth got to it's feet, laughing slightly __**your father said the exact same thing, but, im afraid that'll all i can show you**__ It smirked, walking towards Derek._

_He gasped as the figure began to change with every step, the white, blank face seeming to peel away. Suddenly, it had his face, his hair, his body...but...something was different..."y-y-your..." Derek couldn't finish his sentence as cold sweat began to fall from his forehead. _

_One half of Truth's new body was Derek's...but the other half had blue-green eyes, more scruffy hair with a lighter shade of gold and horribly familiar smile._

_**Yes, Little one, i am many things, Truth, World, Universe, God, All and One and now...I am both of you**__ The face smirked, half the smile Derek's and half of it Dylan's, __**You wanted to share, well now you can...**_

Dylan opened his eyes, wincing at the pain in his chest and the ache in his head. He stared up into the worried face of his sister, tears plopping from her eyes onto his cheek, "Sister...?" he mumbled, wincing. He glanced around, "Were...what...?"

"Y-your ok! Oh, I was so worried!" she sobbed, gingerly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a soft embrace, careful not to hurt him.

He winced, her soft motives not working and struggled to pull away, "What...what did I pay...?" Crystal stared at him, confused for a moment before her eyes softened with grief.

Dylan blinked, wondering what was making her so sad. Then realization dawned on him. He pushed her away, trying to ignore the fire in his chest and head at doing so. He stared at his legs and arms, still attached, but that wasn't what was making his eyes tear up. He struggled to get to his feet, ignoring Crystal's pleads to sit back down.

"Derek!" Dylan screamed, cupping his hands to his mouth, tears plopping from his cheeks as he looked around the empty warehouse, "Derek! Please!" he stepped back, choking back a sob. He tripped, falling into his sister's arms.

He stared dazedly at the ground, the transmutation circle had somehow turned from white to red. _Brother...he's...he's really gone..._He could hear his sister crying, grieving over his disappeard sibling.

"Its alright..." he tried to whisper, to lift his hand and touch her cheek... but...he couldn't move.

Dylan felt a searing pain in his chest, as if something were trying to push it's way to the surface. He fell on his knees, gasping in pain.

"Dylan...? Dylan!?" Crystal screamed, trying to grab his shoulders.

Dylan felt a sudden popping in his head before everything went black.

A gentle shoving slowly woke him up. He winced, clutching his head which burned, as well as his chest. "What...?" He blinked, glancing up at his sister's face, "crystal?" he stiffened as her expression changed from relief to horror, "w-what is it!? what happened!?" he asked, struggling to get up. Crystal raised her trembling finger to his eyes, her breath coming out in short gasps, "Y-y-your eyes...!"

[i]The payment![/i] The thought popped into his head like an enemy bullet. He touched his eyes, suddenly forgetting his head ache, "What!? What is it?! am I blind? Did something happen to my eyes?"

Crystal shook her head, her voice coming out in a terrified squeak, "T-t-they're golden...!"

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he dropped his hand, glancing at his sister. her words should have comforted him, should have said that nothing was wrong, but instead her tone made him nervous, "S-so...? My eyes are always gold..."

"But...but you...your Dylan!"

Derek's eyes widened and, all of a sudden, he could feel something in him, something pushing in his chest and a voice echoing inside his mind.

_Brother! _He instantly knew who that voice belonged to.

Derek's eyes widened even more, "The payment..." He whispered, touching his chest, the spot were the pain came from.

Crystal blinked, tears filling her eyes, "w-what do you mean...?"

_brother! brother, w-whats happening!?_

"Me and Dylan...we...we are sharing this body..."


End file.
